Panem Manor
by MaggieD14
Summary: Modern day twist on Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen is put in a 'troubled teen' foster home run by by one Mr Snow. She is joined by a group of other teens including violent Cato, sweet Rue and even someone from her past...


The car ground to a slow halt, jolting Katniss from her thoughts. she peered sceptically out the window at the immense Manor House. The journey here had been long, first the two hour train ride, then the 50 minutes drive here. She'd tried to get some sleep however every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Prim's tear streaked face and her silent pleas.

"Chop, chop Katniss" Effie chided, her peppy social worker. Katniss had put up with her for the whole journey and was finally about to snap but instead she just gave her an icy glare. The drive here had been highly tedious, with the silent driver in the front and her and Effie failing to make small talk with her in the back seats.

"Don't look at me like that Ms Everdeen!" Effie exclaimed. She had always been a real stickler for courtesy. Suddenly Effie turned towards her, looking her dead in the eye.

"Katniss, you must promise me you'll behave here. I'm already getting enough grief from the board! You have been in 12 foster homes in 3 years! And every time you drag Prim with you.", she paused for effect, leaving Katniss enough time to decide against slapping her. " Prim's a darling girl. I know we've had this conversation before but-"

"No", Katniss stated firmly.

"She's thirteen! She has a much better chance of finding a family by herself." Effie began.

"She has a family!" Katniss's voice was slowly beginning to rise.

They had talked about this countless of times and even though Katniss knew Prim's chances of getting adopted were better without a sarcastic 16 year old sister tagging along, she wouldn't let her and her sister be split up.

"Ms Everdeen are you still listening?"

"Yes you were going on about my behaviour" she replied coldly turning away to gaze once more out of the window. Effie sighed before continuing, " Mr Snow has done a wonderful thing, opening up his house to you er-"

"Delinquents?"

" I was going to say troubled teens but I guess that works too", she replied cheerily,

" Anyway Everdeen , I expect best behaviour! This 3 month... holiday will give you a chance to relax and make friends with people like you."

" You mean teens in the foster system with behavioural issues?"

" Precisely!"

Katniss had already heard heaps about this course however wasn't keen to go. In fact she was here under protest. Effie had constantly bombarded her with the facts of this place. Coriolanus Snow, a well renowned business man was opening up his estate to teenagers in the foster system who, 'needed the opportunity to grow into kind and caring citizens'. Aka he needed nice points if he wanted to run for Governor. Katniss never wanted to go until Effie let something slip.

"Ready?" Effie asked. Without waiting for an answer she straightened up her white blazer and floral blouse, soothed down her frizzy bleach blonde hair and stepped out of the car, carefully placing her white heels on the gravely driveway. Katniss swung open the door and stepped out gazing around. The Manor was huge and surrounding it where acres of gardens and then forests.

"He owns all this?" Katniss gasped in disbelief.

"Of course silly! He owns all of Panem estate," Effie stated before turning to the silent driver," Thank you for everything Sir." The driver gave a nod.

" You don't know his name do you?" Katniss remarked. Effie claimed she could tell someone's name just by looking at them.

" It's- he's an Avox, I can't tell!" She stammered obviously annoyed.

"An Avox?"

"It's the name of the car company"

"Oh" and with that Effie marched up to the Panem Manor and knocked on the door using a the majestic door knocker. It was silver and carved with roses. Before following her Katniss examined the driver.

" You don't talk much, do you?" The driver gave a low chuckle and the car started to pull out of the driveway.

"Guess that's my last escape route" she muttered under her breathe before half heartedly stomping towards the Manor.


End file.
